


realizations

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Love, Pining, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Michaela just reflecting and Laurel knowing she is her end game
Relationships: Laurel Castillo/Michaela Pratt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	realizations

Michaela sat in bed, case files strewn across the bed. She was busy connecting dots on her current case. Laurel was sitting at the corner desk they had in their bedroom do research on her computer. She never thought that she would end up with Laurel. She was the complete opposite of what she had planned for herself. Taking a break by stretching her arms over her head she carefully observed Laurel who was rapidly scribbling notes on her tablet. 

She remembered the week before she started high school. She made a list of things that she had to accomplish during her high school career. She met or surpassed every single one. The week before she left for Yale she made another list of things that she had to accomplish but this list had an new element. She had to find a husband. Not just any husband she needed a black husband a young Barack Obama. He had to be tall, smart as her or smarter, a good family to offset hers, Handsome, witty, know how to wear a suit and he had to be ready to climb the social ladder with her if he wasn't already high on it. In retrospect thinking back on it love was no where on that list. When she met Aiden, the handsome baseball player he fit all of her qualifications. She thought when she found a man that meet her qualifications she would be instantly fall in love with him. Not true, she convinced herself that she loved him. 

After the Aiden incident came Levi. She knew deep down she had no business messing with Levi. He was the boy you dated in high school when you didnt know better. Except if she brought him home in high school she would have had the best man out of all her siblings. She shudders at the thought of her mother gushing over how amazing Levi was. The relationship between them was short lived. Was it a relationship? No, that was a fling. 

Then came Caleb. She dusted off the list when he came strolling into her life. Ignoring all the red flags that came with him. He was her second chance. He could give her the life she wanted. But that came crashing down all around her. She was hurt after that, she was willing to let him into her heart. She hadnt done it, yet but when she was ready and the time was right she would. Thats how you decide to be with someone right? You tell them some of the dark parts and never mention them again right? 

Then came Asher. He was a breath of fresh air in a way. He wasnt serious and that was nice. But the fact that he couldnt switch between serious and playful was annoying for her. He could have been someone she was with if he could have been but it wasnt in the stars. After Wes died they all had lost their minds and rallied around Laurel. 

Her and Laurel became close and it scared her when she felt feelings that she had buried so deep she ALMOST forgot that they existed. She had felt feelings for girls before and it scared her. She felt it was easier to open to women than men. She didnt have to be constantly on guard with women. She could be soft, vulnerable and . When she practically moved in with Laurel when she was pregnant she felt what she wanted to feel for Aiden and some of what she wanted to feel for Caleb. When she realized what she felt she went to Connor's house having a meltdown. 

"Michaela, youre in love with someone who's been in love with you since day one. Youre not a bad person just probably bi maybe pan." Connor told her over wine. They had sat down on the couch and Connor held her while she went through her self realization. 

"Well she has a baby no time for anything with me." Michaela said topping off her and Connor's glasses.

"Realistically you two have been a family since she was like four months pregnant. You rubbed sore backs and got food late night. You were the one she called for to go in the delivery room. Just tell her, worst comes to worst we can get black out drunk and watch 90 day fiancee'" Connor said before wiping her tears. That night Michaela went home. Home had become Laurel's apartment over the last few months. She didnt even renew her lease because Laurel said she could just move in officially. She put the stuff she didnt need daily in storage. Walking into their home she sighed and hung her coat up, comforted by the warmth after being outside in snow. 

"Hey, I just ordered some dinner. You werent here to argue so I chose Thai." Laurel called from the couch. She looked over at Michaela, she noticed her posture was off. Laurel wanted to kick the ass of the person who sent her Michaela home upset. Two people in her life werent allowed to be upset and her not be able to fix it and the other one was sleeping.She couldnt say she was her girlfriend no matter how much she wanted her to be. Laurel had been bisexual from her first breath but with her not wanting to ruin whatever she had with Michaela she surpressed her feelings for her but it was getting harder especially when Michaela cuddled her at night or when she saw her tending to the baby. She got up from the couch and walked over to her. "whats going on?" Laurel asked resting her hands on the shorter womens' shoulders while screaming internally to not let them roam lower. 

"Thai sounds good." Without thinking she buried her face in Laurel's chest and wrapped her arms around her. Micheala instantly went rigid the wine made her sloppy with her feelings, that wasnt supposed to feel as comforting as it did. When baby Christopher started crying Michaela instantly went to him. Laurel was a little confused. Did that happen? Is she pining as well? She went to Christopher's room and stood in the door watching Michaela soothe him. She had to be honest with herself. Michaela was one of the very short list of people outside of herself she trusted fully with him. She loved seeing them together and she loved how happy Christopher was to be with her.

"He ok?" Laurel asked. Michaela nodded Laurel took a deep breath. "You ok?" Michaela didnt answer. Laurel entered the room she kneeled next to the chair Michaela was sitting in. Feeling bold she placed her hand on her thigh and siged relief internally when she didnt get slapped anxious Michaela was a powder keg and you didnt know how big the explosion would be. "You know that when you hugged me like that and now seeing you take care of him so gently is all that I ever wanted right? You know you are all I ever wanted right? No matter who I was with since Ive known you Ive loved you" Laurel looked at her in the eye her usual stoic voice full of emotion. Michaela knew that what she was saying was true. Laurel's calm demeanor meant her poker face was strong but her tone of voice was giving her away. Michaela decided to go against her nature to run from an uncomfortable situation. Michaela rested her hand on top of Laurel's which was still on her thigh. 

"Hey" Michaela called from the bed. Laurel turned from her chair around to look at her, thankful for the distraction. 

"Whats up?" Laurel asked before going to peek at Christopher who was busy playing with his teether. He gave her his famous four tooth smile and her heart melted. 

"Come to bed. We're all tired." Michaela said picking up the packets of paper. Laurel who couldnt tell her or Christopher no scooped him up and joined his other mother in bed. Laurel had purchased the ring two months ago and had been waiting for the right time to ask her to be her and Christopher's family forever.


End file.
